A Typical Love Triangle
by Flamia1234
Summary: Morgana meets a mysterious man. He is destined to change the people's lives, including the ones of the main characters. The battle for love and power will commence when Merlin is introduced later on. Slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter's day, Morgana sat on the edge of her bed in her hovel stroking Aithusa's head. 'Nearly another year has passed, and we are not even close in taken over Camelot,' She said this with a sigh, yet a sense of anger was hidden in her tone of voice. Aithusa saw how cold she was because the puff of fog that came out of her mouth while she spoke, this made Aithusa to snuggle against her more. Suddenly Morgana burst into tears, 'Aithusa… I can't, I can't do this anymore…I need someone's comfort. I cannot do this on my own. You are my only living ally but you cannot talk and tell me comforting words.' When Aithusa heard this, she moved her head from the edge of the bed and looked away from Morgana, hurt by what she just said. 'I'm sorry but it's true. However, we have a special bond that no one can replace, after we escaped from where we were trapped for two years, I did not want to leave you. You are my dragon and my dragon only I cannot leave you.' Aithusa then turned around to face Morgana and looked up into her eyes as if she was saying _really? _At this, Morgana took Aithusa head into a warm embrace and placed her head on hers. Deep down, Aithusa also thought Morgana need some_one _other than just her. For the rest of the day Morgana had went out to find food for them two.

Before Morgana left her hovel, she checked whether if Aithusa had enough water and snack just in case if something goes wrong. She does this every time she goes out because maybe and just maybe, she might not return one day and leave Aithusa on her own. This thought pops up in her mind every time when she separates from Aithusa. This demonstrates the close bond between the two creatures. Once again, Morgana had to leave with a worrying heart; however she soon was engaged in finding food for them. She had learnt so many different kinds of plants during her 'evil days' because she had to support herself especially after her sister had died…she tried her best to not remind herself of this because emotions of sadness, anger and betrayal quickly fill her every single time. However, every time she comes up with the same answer …Merlin. She envied the trust and loyalty Merlin and Arthur had for each other, and this is what she needs right now. _Why is Merlin so loyal to Arthur? _and _Why does he always destroy my plans?_ These thoughts filled Morgana's mind each time she thought of Merlin, but somehow, there is a part of her never wanted to kill him. This is because Merlin is indeed a kind and benevolent man. The word 'man' ringed in her ears, did she just call Merlin a 'man', she had always thought Merlin as a 'manservant' and 'feeble boy', but somehow now, she sees him as more of a 'man' than a 'boy'. Again she had to refuse herself from thinking about him because of the pain he had caused her on many occasions which had destroyed their relationship. It was obvious she was affected by this, but she did not allow herself to think that. She had learnt during these years of struggle, to believe in her own lies because this is the only way of trusting herself and stopping her slowly losing her mind.

As she walked through the wood searching meticulously for fruits and berries, she heard a melodious flute sound. It was one the most beautiful noises she had ever heard. She ignorantly followed the sound of the tune and she came to a halt when she saw a man sitting on a rock, overlooking a lake. At first she did not know what to do, what if he recognises her as the evil 'High Priestess' does that mean she had to kill another innocent person in order to protect her identity. However it was too late. The man stopped playing and looked around. Morgana was ready to conjure one of her attacking spells and suddenly time froze as she gazed into the stranger's eyes. They were magnificent. They were Hazel in to middle and somehow the colour emerges to brownish-green and completed with a black outline around the pupil. This gave his eyes an illusion as if they were shining. Morgana and this man carried on looking into each other's eyes.

He heard some leave rustle behind him and immediately turned around. He caught his breath when he saw the beautiful and breath-taking woman in front of him. He knew who she was but did not want her to know that he knows. Therefore, he had heard about all the legends and stories about her. He did not talk because somehow he wanted to keep this _moment. _

He continued looking at her and her to him, waiting for someone to speak first. Morgana then was slapped back to reality by the cool breeze which made her shiver. She then cleared her throat to break the awkward silence. This made the man jump a bit. She had to say something to break this awkward silence so she said without the message going through her brain, 'I demand to know who you are.' She said this with her chin held up high because she wanted to maintain her character as the evil 'High Priestess'.

He did not know how to reply to this because he was not expecting this from her from all the rumours he heard about her. He was somehow gobsmacked and suddenly released a few hearty chuckles from his mouth.

He just laughed at her! How dare he do this to her! Does he not know who she is! Well, definitely not because he has enough guts to do this. Morgana did not believe the guts this man had because she could easily kill him this second but she didn't because this man was quite interesting…

His chuckles died down as he saw the woman's eyes widen in disbelieve because he might get him into trouble. However he was not scared because he just wasn't. Something about this woman interested him like no woman ever did before. He was determined to find out more about her.

She then straightened herself and raised her chin even higher this time and asked, 'I said, what is your name?' She waited for an answer. 'No you said, 'I demand to know who you are' not 'what is your name''. There he said it, and now he is waiting for an answer. Morgana was caught in a situation again where she did not believe what she just said, 'Do you even know who I am, I mean I could jus-'. She stopped as saw the man walking towards her, she noticed he was much taller than her and shadowed her. This made her feel a bit intimidated but then he held out his hand, 'I am Amrys and I am a traveller, so now I have answered all your questions now it's time for you to answer mine. So what's your name?' Morgana took a step away from him and said, 'You can play games with me but be warned, if you cross the line you will have harsh consequences. My name is Morgana Pend-'. She stopped there because she was definitely not a _Pendragon._ Amrys knew why but he did not say it. He just continued staring at Morgana's beautiful facial features. Amrys did not realise he was completely mesmerised by her. Morgana then sharply looked into his eyes again, 'There now I've answered your question, so now we can go our separate ways.' After this Morgana sharply turned on her heels and started walking away. However she was reluctant to do so because she felt her time with him was too short. Wait whoahh! Did she just think that, did she have feelings for this guy or what, impossible, she cannot engage herself in such feelings! She walked fast.

He had rather found this scene rather amusing because it was like watching a child storming off in a grumpy mood. He did not want their conversation to end this quickly either so he said without thinking, 'Can I have somewhere to sleep for a few weeks!' Somehow he did not regret saying that.

Morgana's turned around to face Amrys again and put heavy emphasis on the word 'What?!


	2. Chapter 2

Amrys stood there looking at Morgana wondering what she is going to do next. Morgana knew exactly what he meant by his words so Morgana decided she wasn't going to be that nice. She walked forward to him, now literally under his nose 'You want a place to sleep?' Morgana said this as if she was smirking at him and she gave him one of her devilish looks, Amrys can feel her breath on his neck as she spoke to him, bringing him a playful sensation, 'Well, then why don't you sleep there on the rocks, I sure you won't mind.' She finished she sentence sarcastically and whipped her body so she can walk away. However, Amrys called out, 'I meant if I can have a place to stay at your house!' Morgana did not turn back this time and said, 'In your dreams!' With this she walked elegantly and wondered into the forest.

Amrys loved how they were teasing each other and immediately he missed Morgana presence. He thought he could bring this game to a further level. Therefore, he just followed Morgana with a playful expression on his face.

As Morgana walked more and more, she could hear the man following behind. However she knew Amrys was no danger to her so she just ignored him. She smiled to herself at the _game_ they've invented.

Amrys continued to catch up with Morgana however he can't because Morgana was walking too fast. Amrys did not give up this easily.

_I can't believe it! _She thought. Morgana did not know this man was that stubborn. She knew that she had to do something before he follows her back to her hovel. 'Stop following me this minute! I _will _hurt you if you take one more step forward.' And he did. 'Right that's it!' She stormed towards Amrys and pinned him to the ground. What was she thinking? What didn't she just use her magic to blow him away for a thousand miles? Morgana now had her arm pinned down to his neck and the other one on his chest. As you can imagine, their bodies are really close. She could feel the rise and fall of Amry's chest.

Amrys looked up into her blue-greyish eyes. They were beautiful as the sunlight shone side ways to her face. Her black hair glowed a tint of blue in the light too. He wanted to get closer but he was restricted by Morgana's arms.

Morgana saw his face features properly now. She noticed his eyes were different from normal people's eyes and it stood out on his light complexion. His hair is somehow darker than hers and she nearly considered him as beautiful too. She restricted herself from moving closer with her arms.

Amrys cannot stand this silence anymore; he used his arms to push up and turned his body quickly so he was on top. Morgana tried to get away but she cannot because his hands were holding onto her small wrists. He saw her lips open.

Morgana was shocked she let out a little yelp because she was surprised and maybe she was hurt by a branch on a floor. She opened her mouth and said, 'Let go off me! Or I'm going to kill you when I get up!' Amrys just smiled, she noticed Morgana's cuteness of trying to struggle out of his reach. Suddenly, he brought his face down just a centimetre away from her face and whispered, 'I will only let go if you promise me I can stay at your place'

'Never!'

'Well then, I suppose I could just sleep here.' Amrys collapsed on Morgana and his face was on the other side of Morgana's, his arms and legs on the either side of Morgana's and his body directly on top of hers. Morgana can't believe he dared to do this! She wanted to use magic on him but something about him didn't allow her to do so. Morgana was trying to push his shoulders but she was unsuccessful, she let out a sigh of a failure. She felt his body heat and somehow she felt warm in this cold bitter weather. She gave up; this man is so stubborn (and heavy) that she just cannot stand it anymore.

'Fine you can stay at my hovel; however you are only to stay in one room. You are not allowed to wonder around.' She waited for a reply but she didn't get one,' Is that understood?' She waited again but nothing. She turned her head to look at him. He was genuinely sleeping!

'Hey, wake up!' Morgana shouted in his ears. Again, no sign of movement from Amrys. Morgana wanted to use her magic on him but something did not allow her to do that, something about him. It was like as if she didn't wanted to hurt him… She turned her head to look at the face of the man on top of her; she still couldn't believe how she got herself in this situation. She said he can stay at her hovel therefore she is not going back on her words. Then Morgana fell into a deep slumber too with these thoughts in her head.

* * *

When Morgana woke up it was already very dark. However, she did not wake up at the same place she fell asleep at; she was in fact resting against a tree with a black jacket covering her. The man who was on top of her was gone; she immediately stood up at started searching for him. What if he…? She thought the man might have taken advantage of her so she checked if her every part of her clothing was still on her. Suddenly she heard someone speak behind her, 'Finally you're awake.' Morgana turned around and saw Amrys. 'I really want to slap you right now! You made us fall asleep in the middle of the wood and I could have frozen to death,' Morgana spat.

'You mean I could have. I gave you my jacket' Morgana looked at Amrys and saw he only hand a thin blue shirt on and trousers. She then felt a wave of warmth go through her thinking that someone like him actually cares for her. She smiled at herself then realised he was still looking at her. 'There you can have your jacket back.' Morgana handed it back to him while looking at the ground. Suddenly she felt him grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. 'No, your hand is still cold, you need it just in case if you get hypothermia.'

Morgana saw the dark expression on his face and blushed as he put his arms around her body to put the jacket on her. They are in very close proximity and again she can feel the heat of his body radiating onto hers. This is the first in a very long time that the High Priestess blushed to a man and felt warm and comforting. However, once again she step away reluctantly to refuse herself to be this close to him. She cleared her throat and said, 'In exchange of your kindness, I will allow you to stay at my house for a few days but only a few days. Not weeks or months', she was interrupted by Amrys, 'thank you, I am ever so grateful.' Morgana gave him a true smile.

'Good, then now you can follow me.' Morgana and Amrys walked sided to side to each other until they reached at her hovel. Amrys did not mind that she lived in a hovel because he knew exactly why.

Amrys wanted to keep his secret about knowing who she is from her, because he knows that Morgana will treat him differently if she knew about him knowing her. Not only that, he also has another secret of his own….

* * *

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Serenityskywalker: I hope this chapter might answer your questions. This chapter is mainly focused on Amrys' past.**

* * *

_25 years ago_

In a land far far away from Camelot, an old couple found a child in an basket near their village river and adopted him as their own. They named the child Evan. Evan was different from all the other kids, he had a heavy condition of autism therefore he did not like to commute with the other kids and his eyes made him stand out because of their colours. Not only that, he seemed to be able to perform weird tricks…

* * *

_Two years later…._

'Darling, there are someone people at the door wanting to see our child,' said the old man.

'Oh let them in and see what they want,' replied the women feeding the toddler who was sitting on her lap. One can see the mother and son bond between them and notice that it was inseparable. The old man opened the door and several hooded figures appeared from the entrance. The old lady asked what they wanted and they simply replied, 'the child'.

'No, we need to know who you are first!' The old lady pushed the child behind her to protect him, 'We are the druids, and we are here to capture the Amrys,' replied the hooded figures in union.

'Who is Amrys? His name is Evan, our adopted son..' The old man was interrupted with one of the hooded figures, 'No he isn't; he is a threat to our world as he is consumed by evil. We were the ones who left him in the woods - hoping he would die, however you two found him and nurtured him.'

'What are you all talking about? He is only a kid and what evil in consuming him? He is the gentlest child we have ever seen.'

'Yes, but we prophesied that later on in his adulthood, he would be the arch enemy of Emrys. Emrys is destined to be the world's greatest warlock who will unite the lands of Albion. Therefore, the child needs to be destroyed.' The other hooded figure explained to the old couple, 'He might even turn against you two.'

'No I will not believe you! If you don't leave this house this minute, we will not be polite.' Cried the old man.

'Fine then we have to take the child by force,' suddenly The old woman was flown across the room leaving the child unprotected. The child and the old man ran over to her and started crying and shouting. She was dead. It was obvious an old woman like her will never survive that blow. Then Evan started to shake violently and his eyes turned white, this was the first time he performed proper magic. His magic sent the hooded figure to the ground screaming in scrutinising pain. Then they stopped screaming. They were dead too. The old man looked his son in disbelieve, shocked by the death of his wife and also by the fact that the druids were right about him.

However, after that day, he did not abandon Evan; instead he made sure he brought him up so Evan would not become the man he is destined to be. Also, they became nomads to avoid being captured by more hooded figures trying to prey them down.

The most important thing was that when he had performed his first magic, his autism died down as he is able to get along with the other kids more and more by the day.

* * *

_Thirteen years later…_

'Dad I'm going out to collect some fire wood,' said the boy. 'Ok, but don't be back too late.' The old man was now so old that he need to stay in bed for most of the day also, he voice was now hoarse and slow. At this stage in Evan/Amrys' life, his adopted father has already told him about what happened to him when he was young and what he is destined to be. This was because the old man did not want to keep any secrets from him and to make sure that Evan will never set towards the path of becoming evil. Now that Evan understands, he has always been careful not to befriend anyone who looks dodgy or to use his 'gift' accidentally.

Furthermore, after his tenth birthday, he noticed had been able to choose to read people's minds. He found this useful as he is then able to protect himself and gets information out of people without trying. Therefore, he had never told anyone of his own little secret yet.

Suddenly a loud slam of the door was heard from downstairs to interrupt the old man's thoughts.

He can't believe it! He had deceived his father once again; he is going to the tavern to meet up with his friends. However, he was not interested in the girls though. It was like as if that position in his heart is reserved for someone else…..someone whom he had not yet found yet.

Therefore, every time when he enters the tavern and see girls sitting on his friends laps, he always wondered why he never has these desires. His friends wondered this too and often teased about him about it, but these teases were always quickly forgotten as they are engaged in something else more interesting.

This time when he entered the taverns no-one was there, except for a hooded figure who sat in the middle of the room. Amrys looked around and because he saw none of his friends, wanted to leave, however the man said, 'Amrys, I have finally found you. Don't worry I am not one of those pathetic Druids. I'm just here to help you to fulfil your destiny.'

'Who are you and how do you know me, by the way I am Evan not Amrys.' Said Evan.

'Of course you are Amrys. You cannot hide from who you are, just like you can't hide from your destiny.'

'I know what my destiny is and I _will_ try to avoid it. Anyway, I don't even who you are yet!'

'It doesn't matter who I am. But what I say and whether you will follow it, does matter. You will need a guide to help you to achieve your destiny.'

'I said already I don't want anything to do with my destiny, therefore if you have nothing else to say, I think I'm going to leave now.' Just as he turned around to open the door, he heard the lock on the door bolted by itself. He knew the stranger had performed magic.

He said still facing the door, 'If you don't leave me alone this minute, you will regret it.' The man behind him didn't budge. Suddenly Evan turned around and his eyes turned white trying to cast a spell on him because he never conjured an attacking spell before, however the stranger was quicker and struck Evan so hard that he went through the door.

The man walked towards him, 'At this stage I am much more powerful than you so don't pull any tricks on me. You will be foolish if you won't listen to me. You will find yourself helpless and don't know what to do when you time comes. My name is Sadon, the Great.'

Evan slowly got up because of his injured back, 'Phfft! The Great? More like the Annoying! Tell me, how can I trust you?'

'I will show you…' With that he put his index finger on Evan's temples and closes his eyes. Immediately, Evan saw flashing images of the man's past and the kingdom that he does not know of. The images in the kingdom were brutal as people were being murdered. Then an image of a woman, the most beautiful he has ever seen...then Evan gasped and was taken back by when he saw an image of an old man.

'Those images were of The Great Purge performed by King Uther of Camelot; he killed thousands of innocents who are just like you and it is your duty and destiny to avenge those people. The old man at the end is to be your mortal enemy. He is destined to be the greatest sorcerer ever lived however legends foretold that a man with greater power might defeat him. That man is you, Amrys.'

'No it can't be! You really think I'm up for it, beside I have an elderly father to look after, I don't have the time to.'

'Your adopted father is old he is to die soon anyway.' The thought of his father dying brought tears to his eye however he now believed everything Sadon had said.

'I will find you when your father dies and I will train you to become a great sorcerer. Now I must go I have other important things to do. See you soon.'

'But-'Amrys did not finish his sentence as Sadon suddenly disappeared. That night Evan walked home thinking about what Sadon had said.

* * *

_Five years later…_

Evan's father had been dead for a few years now and since then he has been having magic training with Sadon. Sadon kept his promise as he said he would find Evan when his father dies. Not only that, Sadon had ordered Evan to change his name to his rightful title which is 'Amrys' because he thought it sounded too normal. Amrys had a big fight with Sadon about this because heloved his name as his adopted parents gave him this.

When Amrys' father died he cried for 3 nights and 3 days because he knew his childhood days are over and he had to enter a world of coldness and pain.

His training with Sadon had been hard because for most of Amrys' life, he had to have strong self-control to enable himself to not use any magic because he wanted to lead a most normal life as possible. However that all changed now.

Sadon had tried to make Amrys to have a hatred for Uther who had killed all the sorcerers in his kingdom and believe that all Uther's family are like that. However, Amrys had deceived Sadon by making him think that he does have hatred for Uther and his family because he only wanted to do what he wants. He is just clever like that and he continues to successfully deceive him like this. This was because Amrys' heart will forever be kind and warm. Sadon even taught him to play the flute because he said 'rhythm is important as it is easier to control the speed and hardness of the . Sadon and Amrys both knew that Amrys had gifted powers and almost unlimited power to his magic as well as talented in music.

However one day changed everything.

'You have finished your studies with me and it is time for you to face the world on your own. You can read people's minds therefore you will cope well in new environments. I will return again when it is near to your destiny. Goodbye.' Just like that he disappeared, like the night of their first encounter. He didn't even give Amrys a hug, however these years Sadon had taught him to be hard and contain his true emotions. This was the one of the skills Amrys wanted to keep forever because he knows in the near future this will help and protect him.

Now Amrys is faced with a bigger problem which is to think about what to do next; the first thing he thought of was to travel around the five kingdoms and he wanted Camelot to be his final destination.

Along the way he saw many interesting things including food, culture, rituals and women. The only problem lies with women. Ever since he was young he had not being able to find him a suitable woman because they were always one night stands or just shameless flirts. The only woman he had always been able to remember was the woman among the images that Sadon showed him several years ago. However because it was so long ago, the beautiful face started to fade and fade until only slight trace of her still lives in Amrys' mind.

He had also heard of many stories about Camelot, about King Uther and his son Prince Arthur and of Morgana Pendragon.

He cannot wait to get there.

* * *

_Present time…_

Amrys stood there silent for a few seconds outside Morgana's hovel after recalling his past for a few moments. He had realised the faded of the woman was in fact the person stand next to him now. It was her! That's why he wasn't able to keep away from her because their destinies are somehow connected. Amrys continues to stare at Morgana, 'What are you looking at?'

'Umm…nothing' replied Amrys hardly moving his mouth, still wide eyed looking at Morgana, his destiny.


End file.
